El arbol de las delicias
by SilverTeeth
Summary: que se passe-t-il quand un liquide très étrange vient mouvementer la soirée de notre cher 1er commandant ? Et si ce dernier n'était pas comme on le pensait ? Et si Ace et Haruta était vraiment si naïf ? Et si Izou s'était trompé de bateau ? vous saurez tous en lisant cet OS romantique, ardent et drôle...


La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant quelques heures , j'étais sur le pont sirotant un verre de vin rouge emprunté en cuisine, oui chacun ces techniques et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis resservi, _délicieux ce vin_.

j'étais seule car l'équipage avait accosté sur une île festive et les infirmières sont sorties également , j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles « accompagnaient » Père , enfin je pense surtout qu'elles veulent s'amuser aussi .

Bref, à l'horizon on pouvait y voir le port où d'autres bateaux y étaient accostés, en remontant l'escale par un escalier on pouvait commencer à voir des petites bâtisses elles aussi construites de pierres et en s'enfonçant dans les ruelles on pouvait voir les rayons de lumière du centre-ville , j'entendais au loin de la musique et des gens rires et chanter certainement en provenance d'un bar.

Thatch et Ace voulaient que je me joignent à eux mais l'envie n'était pas trop présente , pourtant quand il s'agit de boire de l'alcool et de se déhancher dans des rythmes endiablés je suis souvent la première à me manifester.

Mais cette fois-ci je préférer me préserver, depuis mon arrivée dans l'équipage je n'ai faits que de faire la fête , on n'a pas encore eux l'occasion de se battre et ce n'est pas trop grave pour l'instant , la baston c'est bien , l'alcool c'est mieux et ce n'est pas Vista qui dira le contraire...

J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup d'affinités avec l'équipage presque immédiatement , je n'avais pas de division attitré mais c'était tout comme. Quoi que , je dois dire qu'avec un certain blond le courant passé mieux que les autres mais je ne saurais pas déterminer la relation qu'il y a entre nous.

Certes, certains échanges particuliers s'étaient déjà produits mais rien n'allait au-delà de ça : des regards , des accolades et quelques soirées sur le ponton... Rien de plus , je ne mendie pas mais ... si quelque chose venait à accélérer le processus je ne dirais pas non...

Je ne dirai pas non à ses yeux bleues , son visage, ses cheveux non plus , ils me font bien rire, je ne dirai pas non à cette petite barbe de trois jours qui lui va très bien…

Mais si je m'écoutais vraiment je ne dirais pas non à son corps…

je dois dire que ce tatouage sur ses abdos aussi parfait les uns que les autres..

et ce derrière tellement bien moull.. WOW.

Je m'égare un peut trop là ! Le vin doit être un peut fort ...quoi qu'il en soit je décide de rentrer ...wow , j'ai faillis avoir une hémorragie nasale ...

Le Moby Dick est grand , si grand qu'à l'intérieur , pour les nuits fraîches, ils ont installé une espèce de cheminé avec un genre de salon , pirates oui mais, pirates avec de la classes.

Me caler sur l'un de ses canapés me fera le plus grand bien ...

J'ouvre les portes et... j'aperçus du coin de l'œil une ombre ...attend , ce fut en un quart de seconde je me suis caché derrière un pilier en bois , mon cœur bat très vite ma respiration s'accélère et je crois que j'ai renversé la moitié de mon verre de vin , qui que ce soit , il paiera pour cet affront. Je suis placardé contre ce pilier parce que je ne suis absolument pas prête à me battre maintenant,saoule, et surtout pas dans le bateau...une goutte vient couler le long de ma joue tant ma crainte est grande...

« - Du calme , ce n'est que moi , Oi .» dit une voix rauque provenant du salon que je désirais tant.

Comment ? Je reconnais cette voix, pourtant je le croyais parti avec les autres...

Pas de doute, c'est bien lui.

« - Marco ? »Dis-je en sortant de ma super cachette.

Je me suis approché de lui , à pas de chat, et je suis resté là, planter à moitié ivre, mon verre dans une main et ma bouteille dans l'autre. j'avais la bouche ouverte parce que je relâchais la pression qui c'était initier en moi comme un coup de foudre.

En me voyant , c'était presque sûr , il se mit à rire.

Pourtant il n'y a rien de drôle .

Il était en train de lire un livre, lui aussi devait siroter un verre de quelque chose à en voir la goulée vide sur la petite table devant cette grande cheminée. l'une de ses longues mains vient tapoter la place vacante à côté de lui signifiant « viens à côté de moi » , ce que je fis immédiatement.

« - je vois que tu t'es encore servie dans les cuisines toi ... dit-il un sourire en coin.

\- qui moi ? Oui. Plaisantais-je. »

Il se mit encore à rire , croyait moi je fonds littéralement quand j'entends le son de sa voix ...alors son rire...

\- aller, sers moi donc ce que tu as là . Fit-il en me pointant son verre sous mon nez.

\- avec plaisir , tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! j'men reprend encore un moi aussi.

Le verre plein, pour ne pas dire à ra bord, je pose la bouteille , Marco monte doucement son verre et commence à boire le contenu rouge âpre. Les muscles de sa gorge se contractent et se décontractent et j'étais comme hypnotiser , je n'arrête pas de le regarder.

« -Très bon , j'aime bien le côté fruité de ce vin ... _Pas toi_ ? » Fit-il se retournant vers moi voyant que je ne faisais que de le fixer.

 _Oh, oui j'aime bien le côté fruité oui..._

Sa voix rauque me sortit de ma pseudo hypnotisation et j'étais quelque peu gênée de voir qu'il m'avait littéralement ...grillé...

il fallait que je détourne l'attention de ma gaffe.

\- Sinon , pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas avec les autres ? Ils sont pourtant tous dans les bars de la ville.

\- Ouais , justement , je voulais faire un petite break avec ça , juste pour ce soir. Dit-il posant sont bras sur l'accoudoir du haut, longeant celui-ci derrière ma tête.

Oh, comme moi. C'est sûr que c'est limite fleur bleue mais j'avouerais qu'on ne s'était pas concertés.

l'ambiance se faisait plus douce et je m'étais enfoncé au fond du fauteuil, c'est fou ce qu'il est confortable... et l'exquise chaleur de la cheminée renforce ce bien-être ... j'en deviens bercé par ses flammes qui dansaient dans l'espace confiné de la pièce.

\- Et toi Axelle, pourquoi tu n'y es pas allée ? »

Je l'entendais parler mais, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible , je ne distinguais plus rien , j'étais comme happé...ma vue devenais floue et c'est comme si une chaleur inconnue envahissait mon corps.

Je sentais mes joues rougirent et s'enflammer tant dis ce que mon souffle s'accélérait de plus en plus.

- _hum... ?_ Ouais , moi aussi j'avais pas très envie , haha. Répondais-je machinalement à sa question que j'avais à peine ouï.

Il continuait à parler mais, là , je n'entendais plus rien , cette étrange sensation accaparait tout mon être et c'est , à ma limite , que je retiens quelques contorsions de mon bassin qui ne cessait de m'embrouiller l'esprit...

mes yeux se dirigeaient difficilement vers le torse de Marco, c'est comme s'ils me lançaient des appels de fards , rouges fluo. J'avais comme la forte envie de me jeter sur lui , que ses grandes mains allaient me « soigner » de cette vilaine maladie qu'est l'envie.

Si j'osais me regarder, je serais bien honteuse...même si ce n'est que des liens fictifs il reste avant tout mon frère et le gars le plus balèze de l'équipage avec Barbe Blanche. J'ai toujours eu du respect mais ces temps-ci j'ai l'impression de développer un autre lien que de la fraternité avec lui...

 _Mais ça doit-être une impression..._

 _Il faut que je me stop..._

Seulement, je n'y parviens pas. Je ne peux me contrôler...

en le regardant j'ai constaté qu'il observe lui aussi l'entre de la cheminée, il était pensif et n'avait pas remarqué mon état.

Presque par automatisme je tire l'extrémité de sa chemise , l'agrippant légèrement. J'hésite.

 _Et merde.._

Le temps qu'il ne comprenne quoique se soit , j'escalade Marco me positionnant à califourchon.

Je ne peux me retenir de faire quelque chose de regrettable, il ne va sûrement plus m'adresser la parole après ça ..

J'ose à peine le regarder dans les yeux, laissant mon attention sur mes cuisses, et là , je me demande vraiment ce que je fous.

C'est à cause de l'alcool ou serait-ce un sentiment refoulé ? Dans les deux cas , je suis sur _lui_ et je ne daigne aucun mot. Ridicule.

« -Axelle ?.. »

Je me mord la lèvre inférieur, comme pour le reste des événements, sa voix, prononcer mon prénom... me fait frissonner.

 _Je bloque même un léger gémissement._

Il ne tente aucuns gestes , c'est comme si il attendait que je m'exprime , sauf que , si je devais vraiment sortir les mots qui ne cessent de tourner dans ma tête , je dirais forcément : « prend moi tout de suite, je tien plus . »

Sauf que là, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas lui demander ça.

Sachant que je ne pourrais dire de telles choses, la seule issue serait de lui dire de me refuser je n'ai pas le choix.

Mes mains viennent, seules, trouver le chemin de sa nuque effleurant au passage sa peau , ses abdos , ses pectoraux, glissant dans son cou.

Je m'approche de son oreille , sans le regarder, laissant frapper ma respiration, chaude, toujours aussi saccadé.

« - _Repousse moi..._ » arrivais-je à articuler.

Soudain je sens son corps se contracter et l'entends pousser un petit bruit grave.

l'aurais-je fait _geindre_?

Une main vient se coller contre mon dos m'appuyant davantage sur lui.

 _Oh._

quelques secondes s'écoula dans le plus grand des silences. Insoutenable.

« - Pourquoi faudrait-il que je te repousse ? »

 _Ah ?_

« - Et si j'en avais pas envie ? » fit-il d'une voix grave au creux de mon oreille.

 _d'accord._

J'ai bien entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

Je sens alors son souffle dans mon cou , me faisant frémir , je décide de me relever légèrement ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre nos visages.

Quand je parviens à le regarder dans les yeux , je vois quelque chose d'étrange, comme si , eux aussi, étaient amplis d'un sentiment profond.

Serait-ce de l' _envie_ ?

« - Marco , je... je suis désolée...Je... _hum._. »

il ne dit plus rien , je commence réellement à regretter mon geste et j'ai une soudaine envie de m'enfoncer dans une boîte.

Quand une seconde main vient glisser le long de ma cuisse , par réflexe je jette un coup d'œil , histoire de vérifié de mes propres yeux ce qu'il se passait quand celle-là même vient remonter, ralentissant à chaque courbe de mon corps puis vers mon visage le faisant tourner vers le blond, me rapprochant davantage , ses longs doigts fins longeaient mon visage et nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres.

« - J'ai pas envie de te repousser. » fit-il disloquant syllabes par syllabes dans un murmure.

La main qui s'était arrêtée caressait mon visage , jusqu'à ce qu'elle se perde dans mes cheveux les massant doucement.

Mon sang se mit à fuser sur mon visage , je devais sûrement être écarlate.

 _C'est trop putain.._

Je n'en peux plus, par un éland , miraculeux , de courage je fais disparaître les misérables millimètres et nos bouches se sont collées.

Elles sont si douces, c'est tout chaud et c'est monstrueusement _agréable_...

ce baiser fut court. j'ai pourtant séparé mon visage , je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais.. mon cœur s'affolait , il n'arrête plus de battre à un rythme effréné. La main qui était jusqu'alors dans mes cheveux vient faire pression à nouveau, et il m'embrassa.

On ne se décollait plus, mon corps se frottait au sien l'épousant parfaitement , mes mains se promenaient sur tout le haut de son corps et je sentis bien assez tôt les siennes imiter les miennes.

Voyant la tournure des choses , mes doigts se faufilent derrière sa tête afin d'intensifier le baiser, les gémissements que nous faisions parallèlement rendaient la chose terriblement ...sexy.

Nos langues s'entraient , ardemment, je n'arrivais bientôt plus à respirer correctement tant les choses s'agitaient.

Quand ses mains vinrent à descendre agrippant mes fesses... J'arrête alors subitement , profitant pour reprendre mon souffle mais revenant soudainement par gémir un peu plus fort, ce qui eut l'effet de stopper Marco.

j'ai difficilement retenu un soupir de mécontentement.

« - Pardon ! j'aurais peut-être pas dû..

\- Non ! »

 _merde. C'est sorti tout seul..._

« -enfin je veux dire...tu..tu peux .. _enfin..._ »

sans me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase il m'embrassa de plus belle.

« - Axelle , tu veux aller plus loin ? »

Ah oui , j'étais tellement absorbée par ses baisés que j'en avais occulté la suite..

Mais je le veux tellement , je le veux contre moi.

Seulement , comment je vais lui dire. Il avait stoppé tous mouvements n'attendant que ma réponse, les mots qui allaient sortir de ma bouche seraient décisifs pour le reste de la soirée, voir de la nuit.

Aller Axelle, une amie d'enfance m'a toujours dit « ALLER ON EST PAS DES FIOTTES »

subtile , efficace , sans animosité.

« - _Marco.._ »fis-je faiblement.

Je décide de suivre ce chemin , dans tous les cas je ne regretterais pas.

A moins-ce qu'il ne soit fétichiste de quelque chose de terriblement étrange ?

Houla non , je ne vais pas me dégoûter maintenant !

-Fait moi...fait moi...

\- Faut que sa sorte de ta bouche Axelle c'est important que tu dises ce que tu _veux_ réellement.

Bourré ou pas je sais encore ce dont j'ai réellement envie.

 _J'ai envie de lui._

Alors j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens et presque sans hésitation , j'articulais :

« -Marco, j'ai...j'ai _envie de toi_... _F-fait-moi-L'a-l'amour.._

-Tu vois , ce n'était pas si compliqué, ahah » Confiant.

Pas compliqué ? Parle pour toi l'ananas !

Ses bras puissants , glissant sous ma taille lui permettant de me porter , me soulevèrent.

Mes jambes vinrent à s'entourer , le ceinturant , et mes bras s'enroulant autour de son cou, je voyais s'éloigner peu à peu le salon, celui-ci gardant cette soirée en mémoire.

Le bruit de ses sandales sur le parquet faisait écho dans les couloirs qui menaient aux cabines des commandants, on était seuls sur ce si grand bateau de légende...

Ma tête reposant sur l'une de ses larges épaules je ressenti un frisson me parcourir quand je vis du coin de l'œil, Marco déposer un bisou sur mon oreille , je crains terriblement cet endroit, ce qui eut le don de me trahir car j'ai gloussé comme une jeune fille frêle.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce son, je ne m'en lasse pas. fit-il sensuellement.

 _Je déteste._

Je boude, je suis pourtant une femme avec du caractère , d'ailleurs mes précédentes conquêtes l'ont tous sentie passer. C'est moi qui porte la culotte. Malheureusement , avec Marco s'en est autrement.

-Dis moi, tu étais vraiment sur le bateau pour boire une bouteille de vin à toi toute seule ?

\- M'oui , pourquoi pas , je n'ai lu aucun règlement qui stipule le fait qu'on ne doit pas « emprunter».

\- « Voler » corrige t-il. Pas besoin de règlement normalement pour ce genre de chose, en ricanant. C'est des principes Axelle. On ne vole pas sa propre famille.

\- Je suis une voleuse , pirate , on ne se refait pas. Plaisantais-je.

-Effectivement, tu as raison ahah.

et comme pour finir cette phrase en beauté, il m'embrassa le haut du front.

 _C'est adorable._

Mes pieds touchaient le sol à présent, nous devions être arrivés à sa cabine.

Je m'écartais doucement, lui laissant ouvrir la porte, il entra en premier se mettant à son tour sur le côté afin que je pénètre dans son habitacle.

Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds et j'étais impressionnée de voir à quel point son espace était, parfaitement bien rangé. Même son bureau que j'imaginais en bazar , comme il est le cartographe de l'équipage, et bien non. Impeccablement bien agencée, les cartes d'un côté les outils de l'autre faisant place, au centre de la table, une lampe à huile.

Quand mon regard intéresse à l'autre partie de la cabine, une force vient me faire reculer, me butant contre la porte.

J'avais devant moi un Marco , m'immobilisant, un sourire espiègle en coin.

\- T'admireras mon palace plus tard, revenons aux _choses sérieuses_. Fit-il langoureusement.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas du genre mollasson.. fis-je une pointe de sous-entendus et d'un sourire malicieux.

\- à toi de voir ma belle. Accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Et sur ses mots, nos bouches se sont ré-remboîtées, plus violemment que la dernière fois.

 _Intense..._

Tous nos mouvements se coordonnaient, mes mains plongées dans ses cheveux , lui caressant avec insistante chaque courbe de mon corps, bientôt la température de nos êtres se mirent à monter en flèche.

La respiration saccadée, coupées , essoufflées, ses mains vinrent à vouloir aller plus loin ...

Elles ont lentement déboutonné les premiers boutons de mon chemiser laissant apparaître mon soutif.

Je me sentais rougir fortement lorsque celles-ci commençaient à tripoter ma poitrine..

On continuait à s'embrasser mais j'entendais Marco râler contre ma bouche.

\- ça commence à me gêner ce truc, pourquoi faut-il que vous en ayez toutes ?

\- Ahah , t'as vraiment le temps de te poser ce genre de question ?

\- Ouais , t'as raisons j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire... Joint de son fameux clin d'œil.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de descendre au niveau de mon cou et que ses mains , chaudes, se baladèrent dans mon dos afin de dégrafer l'objet qui l'empêchait de toucher ce dont il avait réellement envie..

Il entamait de lents mouvements avec l'une de ses mains et je respirais de plus en plus fort, quand l'autre main vient sensuellement parcourir mon corps vers mon short..

glissant à l'intérieur, je courbais l'échine, cette chaleur qui brûlait dans mon bas-ventre s'intensifia davantage quand il me caressait à travers le tissu, faisant des vas et viens exerçant une légère pression.

 _« -Anh... »_

Celui-ci m'a échappé, même en me mordant les lèvres mes gémissements se cesse de me trahir.

Le plaisir étant dense , j'ai balancé ma tête en arrière essayant d'étouffer mes bruits..

Sa langue glissait, passant de mon cou..au creux de mes seins puis cette capricieuse, vient à se déplacer vers mon téton gauche..

je le sentais sourire contre moi, satisfait de voir le bien qu'il commençait à me faire.

Il le mordillait , le léchait, le suçotait intensément ..en même temps la main qui s'occupait de mon sein droit vint à pincer mon autre téton, machinalement les miennes se sont posées sur ses épaules.

Agrippant sa chemise qui m'empêchait , à mon tour, de le toucher...

Et comme si mes prières s'exauçaient, Marco remonta pour perpétuer un long baiser et ses bras me portaient jusqu'à son lit. Je m'agrippais à son cou quand il m'affala sur le matelas.

Il se mit au-dessus de moi, j'avais une vue plus que délectable, mais moi aussi j'en voulais plus...

j'ai donc commencé à lui enlever sa chemise, elle était très gênante, je la fis voler dans la cabine.

Et puis il y avait cette longue ceinture bleue en tissu aussi...mais elle aussi a vite trouvé le sol en bois.

\- ça me gênait tout ça... fis-je un rictus au lèvres.

\- ça tombe bien y'a deux trucs qui me gêne encore chez toi... fit-il en m'enlevant mon short. Laisse moi te montrer ce que je sais faire... Tout en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

Je l'ai regardé sans trop comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, faut dire que j'ai eu des petites conquêtes mais j'ai dû le faite deux fois à tout casser , pas grand-chose à dire à leurs sujets,et je dois dire que Marco s'en sort très très bien par rapport aux autres...

Il parsemait mon corps de baiser papillons jusqu'à arriver à mon bas-ventre, je sens son souffle frapper le tissu, rien que ça, ça me donne des frissons ses mains caressent mes cuisses tant dis ce qu'il embrasse tout autour..

Quand il s'arrête, je le regarde et j'ai vu que lui aussi me regardait..il sourit, et comme si nos regards symbolisaient un défi, il m'embrassait à travers le tissu...

 _oh putain.. !_

Ma tête se bascula immédiatement en arrière, et lui , alterné entre les baisés et quelques coups de langue à mon intimité..

 _c'est chaud.._

 _très chaud.._

 _très agréable..._

Mes mains attrapent la couverture et je me contorsionne même un peu, tant le commencement est déjà ardent.

Puis ce jeu prit fin quand Marco, fini par faire voler le seul tissu qui me restait, le laissant rejoindre ses amis « les vêtements jetés au sol ».

ma vue déjà bien floue due au plaisir, je regardais à nouveau le beau blond se remettre à la tâche..

Il commença par embrasser le bouton de chair, puis comme précédemment, il l'a suçoté, mordillé..

 _« -Anh..ah !...humpf... »_ fis-je une main plaquer contre ma bouche...

Je n'arrivais pas à me retenir c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais tellement gêné ...pourtant ma deuxième main vient se perdre dans les cheveux de Marco, une façon de lui dire :

 _« surtout tu ne t'arrêtes pas..»_

Si je devais décrire ma tête, je dirais que mes joues sont gonflées , pour éviter tout gémissement de sortir, sans succès, que mes yeux sont à la limite de se retourner, et que j'ai certainement la tête toute rouge... Sexy non.. ?

Quand il s'arrêta, à mon plus grand regret, il s'écrasa de tous son poids remontant jusqu'à ma bouche se frottant à moi, la grosseur dans son bermuda bien que trop présente...un râle s'enfuit furtivement de lui et j'en profita alors, pour renversé les positions..

 _on est pas des fiottes...on est pas des fiottes..on est pas des fiottes._

surprit, de ce mouvement soudain, mais pas du moins dérangé, il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, une façon de me dire que j'ai le champ libre.. ?

Tout en me mouvant comme un serpent j'embrassais son torse , si ferme , robuste pour arriver au niveau de son pantalon.

Je commençai à le défaire et je sentais perpétuellement le regard du phœnix sur moi, examinant tous mes faits et gestes.

J'avais envie de le provoquer, alors j'ai planté mes iris dans les siennes tout en faisant virevolter le bermuda dans la cabine, puis ce fut au tour du boxer...

 **AH.**

Ouais, bien monté l'petit...enfin petit...euh...

Pas trop le temps d'être impressionnée...bien que...Houla...

lorsque je l'ai fixer, un peut sonné de ce que j'avais vu, il tiré une mine plus que triomphante.. Aïe aïe..

j'attrapais alors son désir, déjà bien ...dur. Ce qui eut le don de le faire hoqueter...

Mon regard toujours planté dans le sien j'entamais de lents vas et viens, mon souffle glissant sur lui je l'examinais à mon tour, il plissait les yeux respirant plus fortement et plus lentement à en voir son torse se gonfler.

Lorsque j'estimais que ça devait s'intensifiait, toujours en le fixant, je fis glisser ma langue le long du membre faisant des vas et viens réguliers.

J'entrepris de le prendre à pleine bouche, difficilement, ce qui me fit fermer les yeux..

quand une main, accompagnée d'un gros râle, se posa sur ma tête.

Je sentais son corps se contracter, j'ai sentis ses spasmes et ses frissons..

Elle n'appuyait pas, comme pour moi elle signifiait juste que ça faisait du bien.

 _« -Humnpf... »_ fit une voix emmitouflé.

Victorieuse, je continuais, allant un peu plus vite, mes doigts pressant la base, l'appelant par son prénom langoureusement...

quand la main qui caressait mes cheveux me souleva la tête alors que je n'avais pas fini ce que je faisais..

je vis Marco, haletant, serrant les dents, rougissant...

Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ainsi...

\- Stop...je veux être en toi maintenant. » fit-il difficilement.

 _Plus clair, t'as pas.._

je fus emporté et Marco se retrouva une fois de plus au-dessus de moi, nos visages n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres, nous pouvions s'examiner.

Marco se mordait la langue, les yeux toujours plissés et rougissant, moi la bouche entre-ouverte haletant, écarlate.

Marco fit passer une main plus bas...il caressait de nouveau mon entre, ou il fit rentrer un doigt...

 _« -Hmn !.. »_

Puis deux..

 _« -Ahn.. »_

il entama une préparation lente et vigoureuse, m'arrachant _des petits cris.._

Quand il s'arrêta, il releva son buste, il me dominait de toute sa taille.

Il prit entre ses mains son membre et vint à le positionner à mon ouverture, mes mains, elles, s'agrippèrent aux draps sachant ce qu'il allait faire.

Je me mordais les lèvres, n'attendant plus que l'acte.

Il prit mes cuisses et les monta un peu les écartant légèrement, il pressa l'engin, et je sentis celui-ci ne rentre qu'à moiter...

mon pouls s'accélère et Marco se penche sur moi, ne faisant à présent aucun mouvement.

Me regardant, il m'embrasse le cou et remonte vers mon lobe d'oreille le parsème de tendres baisés...

je me sens apaiser, la sensation est agréable et je ne sens plus autant ce corps étranger à l'intérieur de moi..

je tourne la tête et nous nous embrassions Tendrement j'ai alors croisés mes bras autour de son large cou intensifiant d'avantage ce moment précieux.

\- ça va ? Tu n'as trop pas mal ? Articule-t-il entre deux baisés.

\- Plus maintenant, la douleur m'est passée fis-je tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Mes hanches se sont mouvées, faisant passer le message que nous pouvions commencer.

Message reçut cinq sur cinq visiblement car, Marco enchaîna des lents va et vient, butant contre moi je devine son dos puissant se courber et s'allonger au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Les bruits qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient différents de ceux d'avant, c'était un mélange d'halètement et de gémissement, je ne pus m'empêcher de croisés également mes jambes autour de sa taille lui permettant d'y aller plus intensément.

Sa tête s'était réfugiée dans le creux de mon cou et de mon épaule, une de ses mains serrées le flan de ma cuisse et l'autre bras s'était appuyé sur le lit près de ma tête.

De mon oreille gauche j'entendais à peine les grognements de plaisir du blond, puis les coups se sont accélérés et il se mit sur les genoux agrippant mes cuisses de chaque côté , continuant de buter il planta ses yeux dans les miens se mordant toujours les lèvres, quelques gouttes de sueur perlés déjà sur son visage.

 _Il savoure ce moment, ça se voit._

Ma tête s'était penchée en arrière et ce n'était plus mes lèvres que je mordais pour atténuer mes gémissements mais bien mes doigts.

La chaleur était montée et mes cris de plaisir dominaient la cabine plongée dans la nuit.

Ma soudaine excentricité revient toujours au galop, j'ai eu envie de changer les positions et très vite, Marco était allongé sous moi.

Toujours empaler à son désir, j'ai eu envie de me faire languir, il a dû assez s'amuser.

 _À moi maintenant._

Je commençais à me mouver quand ses larges mains voulurent s'agripper à mes hanches.

-Non , là c'est moi qui m'amuse... fis-je me léchant la lèvre supérieure

\- Tu t'en sens capable ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Admire _veux-tu._

Je mis ses grandes mains en hauteur et celui-ci les plaça en dessous de sa tête me laissant le champ libre.

Les miennes viennent glisser le long de son corps griffant sensuellement ses abdominaux j'entamais des mouvements de haut en bas je caressais mes courbes intensément.

Marco rougissait à l'entente de mes gémissements accompagnés de mes mouvements et de mes caresses, mon plan fait effet.

Je commence à malaxer ma poitrine et le grognement de monsieur se fit plus grave.

 _Bingo._

J'accélérais mon rythme et là, c'est moi qui ne tenais plus plus, mes mains s'enfonçaient dans sa peau et je ne pouvais plus me retenir de gémir de plus en plus crescendo.

Mon moment d'amusement s'est vite terminé car Marco en à décidé autrement, sans trop comprendre je me suis retrouvé à quatre pattes.

Il s'était retiré pour mieux me tourner et ainsi il se remit en moi m'arrachant un cri ampli de désir.

- _Marco ..._ qu'est-ce que tu fais .. ?

\- Je'te fais grimper au rideau fit-il resserrant son emprise sur moi.

Ses coups étaient fort et brutaux et bizarrement j'aimais beaucoup ça, il stimulait mon bouton de chair d'une main et de l'autre Il malaxait une partie de ma poitrine.

Son souffle frappant dans mon cou et mon oreille les sensations n'étaient qu'excises..

sa bouche se promenait dans mon dos et sur ma nuque.

c'était divin...jusqu'à ce qu'il décide me mordre.

 _« Niaaawwhh ! »_

-Marco !

La seule réponse que j'ai eue fut un ricanement qui se remplaça bien vite par un suçon dans le cou..

 _Tu vas payer pour cet affront._

Les positions se changent à nouveau, que de retournement de situation, on s'est donc retrouvé dans la position initiale de notre ébat.

Il butait toujours contre moi, son désir si brûlant qui amplifiait le plaisir donné.

On s'embrassait et je sentais bientôt ma fin arriver quand des étoiles brouillaient ma vue et que ma tête devenait de plus en plus lourde..

- _Marco...je tiens plus..._

-J'arrive Axelle...Ngh..J'arrive..

Tous deux haletant on ne tenait plus.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon creux d'épaule, serrant les dents il donnait les derniers coups de reins, plus intense et puissant que les autres jusque-là.

Mon plaisir était trop dense et dans un dernier effort je m'agrippais fortement à lui resserrant les jambes.

Les étoiles s'accumulaient et je fus la première à venir.

 _-humpf..._

Marco me rejoint bien assez vite dans un râle rauque.

Il s'écroula sur moi et par tendresse je caressais son dos du bout de mes ongles, reprenant notre respiration, c'était comme si nous étions dans une bulle.

Il se mit sur le côté et j'en profitai pour nous recouvrir de sa couverture, nous lovant davantage.

Ma tête reposant sur son épaule, lui m'entourant de son bras puissant, je dessinais des petits ronds sur son torse.

\- Axelle , je dois te féliciter.

-Pourquoi ? Haha. fis-je sans trop comprendre.

-Tu es mon meilleur coup jusqu'à présent.

-Merci bien, je te donne la note de 9/10.

intrigué, il me regarde perplexe.

\- _Que 9/10 ?_ je t'ai pourtant fait crier de plaisir du début à la fin de notre affaire fit-il une moue toute triste.

\- tu m'as mordu espèce de tordue !

Il éclata de rire avant de se rouler sur moi de tout son poids, il m'embrassa tendrement et lentement.

-Je te trouvais irrésistible comme ça , la vue que j'avais été plus qu'agréable crois-moi. Dit-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Son menton reposant juste au-dessus de ma poitrine, il ressemblait à un gamin qui était satisfait d'avoir remporté une bataille.

Il allongea sa tête pratiquement sur ma poitrine, il ne perd pas le Nord celui-là..

 _-Axelle.. ?_

 _-hum.. ?_

Il serra ses bras autour de ma taille. Un câlin,doux,reposant, chaleureux.

\- Tu sais , ça fait un moment que ça me travaille.

Sa voix avait pris un ton plus sérieux et je compris qu'on ne s'amusait plus. Je le laissais donc parler de ce qui le tracassait tant.

\- entre nous, il y a toujours eu un truc...comme un aimant tu sais ? À chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait pour quelconques raisons j'étais toujours de bonne humeur.

 _Serait-il entrain de me fait une déclaration ?_

-On a pas manqué de me le faire remarquer.

-Thatch ?

\- ouais _haha..._ et c'est vrai que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu m'apaisais autant.

-J'ai toujours eu un air blasé et relativement réservé , quand Ace est arrivé sur le bateau ça a réanimé l'équipage qui sombrait dans la vielle routine et depuis que tu'es là, une présence féminine autre que les infirmières arrogantes de père l'ambiance a changée, t'es un petit bout en train,imprévisible qui regorge de surprises. Enfin Tout ça pour dire que...

Sur ses mots il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Axelle ?

- _Ah...euh.._ Oui.. ?

Son expression se faisait neutre mais dans ses iris je voyais bien qu'il pétillait...

-Axelle , deviens ma partenaire.

 _Oh._

Une sensation étrange envahit tout mon corps ses mots sortir de sa bouche je ne peux pas trop y croire et pourtant l'étrange sensation a fait comme monter l'adrénaline en moi...se transformant en bonheur.

Ne sachant quoi répondre j'ai laissais mon corps réagir aux dires de Marco.

j'ai alors resserré notre étreinte et enroulé mes bras autour de son cou, embrassant son front.

On est resté dans cette position ...peut être...je ne sais pas...

le temps paraissait s'arrêter, se figer.

-Marco ?

- _Hum...euh.._ Oui ?

\- Je meurs d'envie d'être ta _partenaire..._

Sa réponse se fit simple, un baiser comme ceux qu'on fait quand nous sommes enfant.

 _Légué,mignon._

Après tant d'effort et de confession, toujours dans cette même position, nous nous sommes assoupis allant directement frappé chez morphe.

Quand je dis **frapper** c'est comme si un **missile nucléaire** détruisait ladite morphe.

Le lendemain, j'ai la surprise de me réveiller toujours dans la même position...mais...un poids en moins sur moi.

Marco s'était replacer à mes côtés et j'avais une vue imprenable sur son dos gigantesque.

Je me rapproche donc de cette montagne de muscle toute chaude.

En fermant les yeux à nouveaux je repense à ce qu'on a _fait_ hier soir..et le rouge au joues ne se fit pas attendre...

je me doutais qu'il cachait bien son jeu derrière ses airs de mec blasé de la vie.

Et puis _...cette déclaration..._ en plus d'être une bête au lit...c'est un romantique dans l'âme, qui aurait imaginer?

Je sens la grosse masse se retourner vers moi.

- _Coucou !_ Fit-il déjà bien réveillé visiblement

\- _Hé bonjour toi._ fis-je souriante.

\- bien dormis ?

-ouais , faut dire que tu ne m'as laissé aucun répit _ahah._

Quand tout à coup ses puissants bras m'ont porté me mettant sur lui.

-faut dire que dans le genre « épuisement féroce » tu'es pas mal non plus _ahah._ Accompagné d'un rire angélique.

Nos bouches se sont retrouvées comme si elles étaient séparées depuis des décennies.

Et dans ce moment , pourtant si magique, mon ventre s'est mis à gronder ...je suis morte de faim...

- _Houla._ fit-il explosant de rire. On va descendre manger hein.

-Oh que oui très bonne idée fis-je un peu gênée.

j'allais me lever quand soudain je me suis souvenue que j'étais complètement nue.

j'ai vite attrapé le drap afin de me recouvrir...

- _AH,_ maintenant on est pudique ? Haha !

Ouais ce n'est pas le cas de Monsieur, toujours aussi _habillé_ qu'hier soir, c'est-à-dire rien du tout.

Le temps de vite prendre un bain et de m'habiller, Marco m'attendait près de la porte déjà prêt.

-Aller, j'entends les autres qui on dut certainement déjà entamé le déjeuner.

-J'arrive !

Quand je débarque vers lui je me reçois une petite _main aux fesses,_

- _cadeau_ de la maison. Joint d'un clin d'œil.

 _Goujat._

En arrivant dans la grande salle qui réunissait tous les commandants ainsi que père, nous avons constaté que tous avaient une gueule de bois monumentale...

 _« Hennnnnnnnnphff... »_ fut le grondement de chacun, la tête placardée contre la table.

Ils étaient tous ici, même père tirait une tête de six mètres de long, sans mauvais jeux de mots.

\- Eh bien dis donc, vous en faites une tête. Dit Marco en s'asseyant près d'Oyaji.

\- tien, il est ou Thatch ? Fis-je m'asseyant à mon tour un peu loin de lui.

 **« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »**

tous les regards s'étaient fixés vers les cuisines où nous vîmes un cuistot vraiment irrité et sanglotant arrivant a toute allure.

-Qu'est-ce t'as Thatch ? Une de tes conquêtes s'est encore barrée avant que tu ne te réveilles ? _Hehe..._ fit Ace à moiter endormi à l'autre bout de la table.

Les commandants ricanaient à la blague du cadet.

\- NON ! c'est pire que ça ! Fit-il en le pointant du Doigt Puis celle d'hier soir je suis allé chez elle donc c'est moi qui suis parti, c'était un bon coup d'ailleurs, Ricane Thatch fière de sa conquête d'un soir. MAIS C'EST PIRE !fit-il s'allongeant à moiter sur la table prenant une pose de statue grecque pleurant une main sur le front.

-Roh Thatch, va droit au but ! Et ne nous sors pas que ton peigne est cassé sinon je te jure que je viens te raser les sourcils fit Curiel se massant les tempes.

-Fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Non, ce qui me fou les boules c'est qu'un de vous à voler l'une de mes bouteilles de vin aphrodisiaque ! je'me suis cassé la tête à trouver ce genre de stimulant rarissime !

 _Vin.. ?_

 _Aphrodisiaque ... ?_

-Stimulant ? Fit Vista. Et il stimule quoi ton vin si spécial ? Les sourcils se froissant sur son front.

\- Eh bien, mon cher Vista, ce vin est très spécial car les fruits qui y sont ajoutés viennent d'un arbre qu'on trouve uniquement sur les îles estivales «el arbol de las delicias » !

-El arbor quoi ? Dit naïvement Haruta.

-Il me semble que cela veut dire « arbre des délices » dans une vieille langue Spanique, je me trompe Thatch ? Fit calmement Izou s'éventant lentement.

-Tout juste mon joli ! Les fruits dont je vous parle contiennent des fibres stimulant les phéromones nous plongeant dans une sorte de phase idyllique augmentant l'ardeur corporelle,c'est comme les animaux quand ils sont en chaleur. Fit-il tout sourire. Eh bien, la seule fois où je voulais la tester sur cette fille, cette bouteille disparaît !

 _Augmente la chaleur corporelle... ?_

-THATCH tu'es un grand malade de te procurer ce genre de boisson ! Tu voulais abuser de cette fille ?! Fit Namur abasourdi.

-Pas du tout ! j'avais juste l'intention de tester mon produit ! Fit l'accusé.

 _-AHHhh..._ Thatch est un violeur de femme ivre.. fit Ace d'un air dégoûté.

\- NON ! Quoi qu'il en soit je vais briser l'appareil génital de l'un d'entre vous !

Mes doigts jouent maladroitement avec ma cuillère et j'ai un peu de mal à cacher mon mal-être...

je sens un regard sur moi, en levant les yeux vers cette direction je croise ceux du blond qui me lance des regards accusateurs.

J'ai peut-être pris la bouteille stimulante...

Moi qui voulais un élément déclencheur pour Marco et moi...

 _Bingo..._

-Oh , notre miss à du mal a manger ce qui a dans son assiette ? Fit Thatch se penchant sur moi.

 _-mwééé...héhé... si haha.._ fis-je gênée

\- ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête Axelle. Fit Joz près de moi.

-Oui oui ! Tous va très bien ne t'en fait pas...

-Non je sais ! Fit Ace se levant brusquement. Elle a ses règles ! Persuadé de sa réponse.

-Ah ! mais oui, c'est pour ça... acquiesça Haruta.

-MAIS NON BANDES D'IDIOTS ! ce n'est pas parce qu'on est blasé un matin qu'on a forcément ses règles ! Riposta Izou.

-euh..les garçons...fis-je faiblement.

\- ah ! Bah oui ! Sinon Marco les aurait tous les jours ! Fit Ace en éclatant de rire avec Vista.

Je posai mon regard vers l'intéressé et celui-ci montrait péniblement une vilaine veine sur son front..

 _il était agacé..._

-Ah oui mon petit Ace, je ne te le fais pas dire...rit-il nerveusement.

-Tu sais au moins ce qu'est d'avoir ses règles Ace ?! Questionna Izou.

-Ouaip, on est énervé tout le temps et on a envie de pleurer ! Répondit-il.

-Tu oublies le fait que du sang coule de ton appareil génitale pendant cinq jours...

 _ **« Hannnnn... ! »**_ fut le cri d'un ace terrifié.

-Oh non c'est tous les commandants dans un murmure horrifié.

-Mon dieu je suis à bord d'un navire d'illettrés...

 _-Gurarararara..._ Aller les morveux on a bien mieux à faire que de s'intéresser à ce genre de chose, filez à vos postes ! Aujourd'hui on pille une île.

-Aye Oyaji ! Firent tous les commandants.

Ils coururent tous sur le pont du bateau, quand je me levai pour les rejoindre,contente que le calvaire se soit terminé, une main puissante,familière, vient s'agripper à mon épaule me faisant virevolter.

C'est à ma grande joie que je vis Marco toujours autant ébranlé visiblement voyant la veine grossir sur son front.

-Axelle, on aura une petite discussion tous les deux fit-il resserrant son emprise.

\- héhéhé...oui bien sûr...

il me lâcha et parti devant.

 _Fiou..._

Espérons que la discussion ne fasse pas trop mal...

\- Axelle, rapplique en vitesse on a besoin de toi ! Dit Marco au bas de la porte.

-J'arrive tout de suite ! Fis-je me hâtant vers la sortie.

Bon les enfants, comme je n'ai pas spécialement de morale à vous donner, je ne peux que vous conseiller de sortir Couvert Dans tous les sens du terme _ahah.._


End file.
